


Closer to You

by orphan_account



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After an argument erupts between Cosmo and Wanda. Wanda decides for the best to leave the house until their anger subsides. When Sanderson finds out Wanda is all by herself he convinces her to stay with him. One sided SandersonxWanda





	1. Chapter 1

Wanda left the fishbowl angry at her husband. Cosmo was never the type to put up her nagging, neither was Timmy. But their argument erupted into much more than that. Their feelings for each other and what it meant to be husband and wife. Marital bliss wasn't at all what it's cracked up to be.

Their marriage felt as if some type of invisible force was threatening to separate them. But no matter how many times she tried to patch up an argument. Cosmo got the last say in it. Something he was never able to do before. Which bothered Wanda, but not as much as the threat she made before departing.

She was thankful Timmy was a heavy sleeper. Despite the fact their godson had an inkling of what was going on between them. It made her feel guilty that she wouldn't tell him the matter. It would hurt her even worse if somehow their relationship would sever the bonds they forged with Timmy.

Hopefully Cosmo would cool off before morning. Then she'll come crawling back to him with her apology. They'll both apologize to each other; Wanda assumed in her mind that's how it should work out. Just to realize it was a big fat mistake. To be cradled in his arms, his warm loving smile, Wanda stopped herself before her thoughts turned became amorous.

Besides if they ever divorced Cosmo's mother would throw a celebration for it. Like hell she was going to let her have the satisfaction. She'd probably bake an anti-Wanda cake, with her face on it, with the words 'the bitch is gone.'

Wanda was residing outside the Turner residence. She had to poof herself a warm coat to bear the weather. It was January and the winds were artic as they blew in her direction. Somehow she knew she wasn't going to be able last much longer if she didn't find a place to crash.

But she didn't want to bother her friends. Problems with Cosmo they'd say. Well you married him. Sure her husband wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but she loved him for who he was. But it still never made up for the way he was treating her right now.

Even though she felt cold, the hand where she slapped Cosmo on the cheek left a strange lingering warmth. Perhaps a reminder for her minor transgression Wanda clenched that hand into a fist and floated down the street.

Sanderson had finished bar hopping with his boss. They were living it up on earth where they decided rent out a room in a hotel for a week. H.P. pinged unceremoniously back to their room. Where Sanderson decided to stick around and enjoy the scenery Dimmsdale had to offer. Even though there really wasn't much to look at.

A drunken Sanderson floated to an empty park where he found a woman sitting on one of the benches. He almost blamed it on the alcohol content in his blood that he was seeing things. But when he got closer he realized down to the pink swirled hair, to the signature canary yellow color she was known to wear, it was Wanda. But she wasn't the same determined fairy he seen before as he watched her.

She was crying.

Sanderson hiccupped giving his position away.

Wanda was wiping away tears when she saw the business clad pixie. He could only be here for his own ulterior motives she figured.

"What do you want?" Wanda sniffled.

"I'm just here for pleasure." Sanderson assured.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wanda questioned, she didn't dare move an inch from the bench.

"Nothing you need to know." Sanderson replied rubbing his hands together. Then stuffed his hands in his pockets gazing at the clear night sky.

"Tell me, can you see with those glasses on?" Wanda asked. "you know it seems very unlikely you'd be able to see anything."

"Would it be fair to ask you why you're outside alone?" Sanderson decided to find a seat next to Wanda on the bench.

"If you try anything I swear!" Wanda could smell beer emanating from Sanderson's breathe. Her wand pointed near his chest.

Sanderson pulled his cellphone from his pocket. "as I said I'm not here try anything." He was only waiting for Wanda to force his hand.

Wanda placed her hands back in her lap. Both hands still curled around her wand. Sanderson used the crook of his arm to cover a cough.

"Are you okay?" Wanda said though she wasn't exactly concerned for his health.

"Weather," Sanderson sighed. "it's cold tonight, temperature's going to drop."

"Why should I care?" Wanda said defiantly crossing her arms. "I'd rather freeze to death." In the back of her mind she really knew she didn't mean it.

"So I guess it has something to do with that green haired idiot." Sanderson snickered.

"That's not it." Wanda yelled over Sanderson's kissing noises. "stop it!"

"Then what is it really?" Sanderson said with a creepy grin.

Wanda could feel the tears well up in her eyes again. Sanderson could swear she was trying to choke back a sob.

"It is about Cosmo." She gasped.

"So," being daring Sanderson slipped an arm around Wanda's waist. "he wouldn't object if I…"

Wanda using the same hand she used for Cosmo she smacked Sanderson's face. "hands off." She growled.

"Keep it up and I'll be sober sooner than I expected." Sanderson said rubbing his sore cheek.

"I should get going." Wanda said sadly.

"Come with me." Sanderson offered. "I'll take better care of you."

"You must be seriously drunk if you expect me to believe that." She replied scowling at the drunken pixie.

"Give me a chance." Sanderson whispered in her ear.

Wanda felt more tears spill down her cheeks. But just because she was pissed at Cosmo didn't give her the right to leave with other men. She had morals and principles that she adhered to.

"Let's go." Sanderson said quietly. "you will freeze to death, you'll be alone."

"But I have a place to stay." Wanda murmured.

"Are you welcome there?" Sanderson pulled his cellphone out once more.

Wanda had no prepared response.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sanderson's cellphone rung pinging them together to the shared hotel room him and his boss were staying.


	2. Chapter 2

Wanda was never the type to trust the pixies. They were always up to no good with their wild schemes. How could she be so naïve to trust whatever Sanderson had to tell her?

They both pinged together into what was a luxurious suite. They landed in the middle of the living room. With the exception for Sanderson's intoxicated state he dropped onto floor missing the chair as his intended target.

"Here let me help you." it felt as if Wanda was helping a dizzy Cosmo who'd flew in circles too many times. The memories of her husband's idiocy sure did make her yearn for the fishbowl.

"Don't worry about me." Sanderson was able to hover a few inches from the carpet. "make yourself comfortable it's going to a be a long night."

Wanda shed her coat resting it on one of the couches. She watched as Sanderson unbuttoned his grey blazer.

Sanderson caught her staring. "anything you like?"

"No, don't flatter yourself." Wanda snapped. She quickly tried to find something else to occupy her mind with. The coffee table really didn't provide much entertaining magazines as she thought it would.

A business paper, sudoku puzzles, wand street journals, and of course books on tape. How could they ever imagine any of this being fun? After taking into account she'd might be spending quality time with the sudoku puzzle as a last resort. She found Sanderson gliding towards her. With his starch white dress shirt partially undone exposing his collar bone Wanda dropped what she was doing all together.

"Feeling a little feverish," Sanderson said clearing his throat.

"Usually when Timmy's sick he takes his medicine." Wanda replied leafing through the wand street journal instead.

"So are you going to be the one to administer it to me?" Sanderson asked placing both hands upon her shoulders. He also discovered Wanda's need for a back massage as well.

Wanda obliged by raising her wand over her head poofing child's medication. The pain reliever/fever reducer fell to the floor leaving Sanderson to stare at it.

"Well, I thought you said you needed it?" Wanda said disregarding Sanderson to pick up the medicine bottle. Sanderson turned his head upwards to the ceiling reminding himself most faeries of her kind take most complaints seriously.

"So, are you going to need this anytime soon?" Wanda cast a concerned expression to the sick pixie. "who knows maybe it'll the help the hangover you'll be having in the morning." She decided to lay the medicine on the table that she was standing beside.

"I thought you came here to have fun?" Sanderson's version of fun was not something Wanda had in mind.

"I'm not messing around behind Cosmo's back if that's what you're thinking." Wanda said making a rash conclusion.

"You agreed to come with me." Sanderson could feel his face burning with rage.

"I'm having second thoughts." Wanda admitted turning her head away from him.

"You didn't think twice when you ran off." Sanderson remarked, taking his cone hat off, then crumpling it in his hand.

"Do you think Cosmo misses me?" Wanda whispered.

"I'm sure he does." Sanderson gruffly answered throwing the cone shaped hat to the ground. "you're probably tired anyway."

Wanda agreed to Sanderson's sentiment.

Sanderson led her to his master bedroom. He didn't bother to flick a light switch on save for the lamp sitting on the nightstand.

"There's only one bed." Wanda said slightly disturbed. It was a single king sized bed.

"I'm too spoiled to sleep on the floor." Sanderson playfully griped.

"Are you sure I couldn't sleep anywhere else?" Wanda was ready to hear the alternatives.

"H.P. is sleeping in the room next to mine." Sanderson lightly chuckled.

"Forget it," Wanda declined feeling disgusted by the thought.

Wanda sat off the edge of the bed taking her shoes off. Sanderson stalked into the bathroom slipping into something more comfortable. Cautiously Wanda tugged at the covers pulling apart the well-made bed. Her thoughts once on her husband are now replaced by the warm silky blankets. Her anxieties were beginning to melt away as she nestled underneath them. She could feel her eyes closing themselves under the weight of her exhaustion.  
...

Sanderson opened the bathroom door quietly shutting it behind himself. When he was ready to climb under the sheets he couldn't help but not admire Wanda. She curled herself into a small ball. The pixie smirked climbing on his side of the bed. He could hear Wanda lightly moan as he shifted the weight of the bed.

"Are you still awake?" Sanderson asked in a soothing tone.

Wanda's breathe caught in her throat delaying a response, feeling Sanderson's body warmth clearly upon her.

"I was," she said, trying to hide the alarm in her voice.

Sanderson was so close to Wanda, he loved the scent of her floral perfume. He wanted to nuzzle his head against the back of her neck. So many things he wished she would let him do to her. He grabbed more covers for himself pulling them up to his chest.

Sanderson felt it was the best for both of them to just sleep on it. Whatever feelings Wanda has it could discussed in the morning. Hopefully not in the essence of one of the board meetings he was so used to participating in.

H.P. like his assistant was an early riser. He rose before the morning had the chance to break. He scheduled a wakeup call for five O'clock sharp. His morning ritual always synchronized with Sanderson's.

Whether or not he'd been binge drinking. H.P. who just pixelated into his grey business suit was adjusting his tie. Still he heard no loud bangs or curses coming from his favored partner because he swore he didn't see the wall coming at him.

He did tell him he felt ill H.P. recounted. The greying Pixie decided to investigate exactly what was the matter. Pinging into Sanderson's room he found out the matter quickly when he saw what he brought to bed with him.

It was unprecedented of Sanderson to bring anyone with him. "crazy kid," he muttered, unsure how to react to his taste in women. Hopefully the contents in the honor bar were still intact. Observing Sanderson he noticed his strong arms wrapped around the woman's slender waist.

H.P. wasn't expecting any of this. Before he discovered if he might have engaged in any inappropriate activity he gripped his shoulder shaking him awake.

"Mmm," Sanderson inaudibly mumbled to his boss.

H.P. crossed his arms. He was waiting for sobriety to catch up to Sanderson. The young man propped himself up staring at H.P. incredulously.

"I have a killer headache." He said parting his lips in a wide grin.

"I'm sure you do." H.P. said wryly.

"Hand me my cellphone I don't want to wake her." Sanderson exclaimed as his boss tossed his mobile to him. He quickly pinged himself to the bathroom where he was ready to dry heave.

"If you want to try to let anyone sleep let alone eat breakfast I suggest you use my room." H.P. who didn't entirely support his decisions offered his advice. Sanderson dialed himself into H.P.'s room where he left his boss to ruminate over Wanda's sleeping form.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" H.P. sadly said, as ambiguous as it may have sounded. He clearly could tell this had the makings of a terrible relationship between both parties it will involve.


	3. Chapter 3

H.P. was in the kitchen sitting at the table. He brewed up a pot of coffee for himself not even bothering to share any with Sanderson. The complimentary coffee the hotel provided was bitter and weak. So he did his best to cover the taste with lots of cream and sugar. Not that it did him any good.

He bothered himself with the Dimmsdale post catching up on human affairs. Politics and weather were just the few pages he skimmed through. The way H.P. saw it the humans could use a leader with astute abilities to mop up the messes their world leaves. They have so many ambassadors, leaders, and dictators yet they can never truly come together to form a one world agreement. Which is where the faeries played a hefty role in mortal affairs.

The way he saw it they liked to provoke this kind of activity. They loved lending their powers to little children with loose rules. Always running around bending the fabric of space and time. To cater to their needs while unyielding to the consequences to the wisher's desires no matter how stupid it may sound. They instill the belief in these children at a young age that there's a unlimited horizon of creativity whether or not it was in the child's best interest.

Who put those morons in charge of the earth in the first place? One of these days they could annihilate themselves and what good would that be to Pixie World? Just a bunch of cosmic dust and debris that was once a lush and wonderful environment known to magical creatures; it used to be their main habitat as well. What right did the humans have to just destroy their home away from home?

Anti-fun plans to control both fairy world and earth were always the reasons to prevent unwanted behavior. Because the elderly pixie could never trust the way both humans and faeries handled business. What they both needed was a firm hand, a strong conviction, and a well needed work ethic. Now that would put them in their place and it would have worked before.

Which is why he was against Wanda: accomplice and free thinker that helped Timmy Turner. Out of the corner of his eye H.P. saw Sanderson glide to the fridge with a cup in hand. He filled it only with ice chips from the freezer then pulled out a small pitcher from bottom of the fridge.

Slamming the fridge door shut behind him he carried it to table where his boss was sitting. H.P. and Sanderson said nothing to one another for quite a amount of time. The only noise between them was Sanderson who was chewing on some ice cubes. He thought he might as well introduce his body to some hydrating fluids before moving onto the water. The child's medicine Wanda provided served as an unsettling centerpiece between the two pixies.

"So," H.P. said disrupting the nervous silence.

"Yes," Sanderson answered as he observed as H.P. folded the newspaper neatly placing it on the table to calmly discuss the situation.

"I understand you developed feelings for her." H.P. said understanding his partner's misplaced emotions.

"I have," Sanderson replied giving the occasional glances to the child's brand cough syrup. He wasn't the type to actually enjoy swallowing such a bitter substance even if he did feel sick. Even for a pixie such as himself he found that kind of medicine unbearable.

H.P. could understand that feelings can blossom and where Sanderson was concerned. He could to tell he fell for the wrong woman and species entirely. When Sanderson's crunching and chewing became unbearable he personally filled his assistant's cup full of water. Pounding the cup on the table placing it in front of Sanderson he insisted he sip it slowly.

Sanderson complied.

"Wanda, Wanda where are you!" Cosmo screamed running laps inside the fish bowl. To Timmy's surprise he could see a small hysterical goldfish flailing trying to make sense of something. The small boy rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he continued to watch Cosmo panic from the confines of his bed.

"Wanda, Wanda," Cosmo continued to screech.

"What, where's, Wanda?" Timmy asked walking up to the fishbowl. Cosmo stopped looking up at Timmy.

"She's gone," the small goldfish panted. "left… can't find her… can't breathe…" he said putting together an almost coherent sentence.

"Are sure Wanda isn't in the bathroom like last time?" Timmy suggested.

"No where, Timmy she's left!" Cosmo cried.

"Wanda left," Timmy shouted feeling the weight of Cosmo's words register in his mind. It was enough to snap him out of his groggy stupor. Picking up the fishbowl he shook it as he continued to say. "what, why, where do you think she left for, Cosmo answer me!"

The prospect of losing a godmother and Cosmo losing his wife both of them felt it within their reason to scream at each other in an unrestrained manner. It was a few hours before they were able to calm themselves down and before Cosmo broke down crying again; his tiny goldfish body racked with sobs.

"Listen, Cosmo I'm not upset with you." Timmy said doing his best to obtain an adult mindset.

"She's never coming back!" Cosmo wailed blaming the fault upon himself.

"Cosmo how can I help you if you don't tell me what happened." Timmy was sure he could help his godfather in anyway possible if he just told him the problem. The small goldfish held a small wand in his flipper. Closing his eyes he poofed himself outside of the fishbowl and into his fairy form.

Timmy could tell a feud had broken out between his godparents while he was sleeping. Cosmo's right cheek beared a noticeable thin red line. Timmy wasn't sure he'd like to know the explanation behind the mark his godfather was given. Cosmo was only happy he didn't have to break it to his godson that Wanda slapped him with the hand that bore her ring finger.

"Wanda didn't want to upset you…we both didn't…" Cosmo confessed weakly. "we wanted to keep it from you…"

"I thought something was going on between you." Timmy said shrugging his shoulders.

Cosmo rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry,"

Timmy was thankful that today was the weekend. "so where to first?" he said as ran to his closet. He could tell the argument between his godparents implicitly implied that whatever happened. It was beyond the realms of just unremembered occasions and jealousies that sparked conflicts.

Timmy now fully dressed was eager to accompany Cosmo to the locations Wanda might be at. Timmy could only hope Cosmo could emotionally handle the trip that lay ahead.

"Let's check fairy world first." Cosmo sniffled as he rubbed a watering green eye with his dress sleeve. Timmy and Cosmo disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke transporting them to fairy world.


	4. Chapter 4

Wanda slept in naturally, it was late in the afternoon when she woke up. Somehow she just wished she could stay snuggled inside the warmth of the bed sheets just a little bit longer. But she knew she had to make a mends with Cosmo and she wouldn't feel any better till she did. Hefting the sheets off herself and gliding to the bathroom she was ready to draw herself a nice warm bath.

Until a curious shaped bottle caught her attention. It was sitting out in the open on the sink. It was a nearly emptied pink vial which Wanda picked up to examine. There wasn't any special markings which could be found to describe where Sanderson might have gotten it from. She twisted the cap off to sniff the pink substance, the stench wasn't some overpowering odor. It wasn't chemical or even man made; her years spent in fairy world high school and above proved that notion. It was magically scented, but it smelt so wonderful, like-like-she couldn't explain even to herself.

Smelling the foreign substance made Wanda feel a little euphoric. Where her emotions were concerned for Cosmo, the happy memories she had of him made her only more aroused, more giddy, more everything. Before Wanda got sucked into the scent she capped the lid on time before her thoughts had over taken her. This vial Wanda was now holding could only point to one person now.

The only person she'd know who could go to the trouble of bottling these emotions in the first place. Wanda skipped the bath and pocketed the vial in her pants pocket. There was something she needed to discuss with a certain pixie.

Sanderson was left seated alone at the table again. Cradling his aching head in his hands wondering what kind of medicine he could pixelate to ease the pain. There was no way he would ever touch the cough syrup. The syrup he knew was sweet and something you poured on pancakes. This syrup was yucky and bitter tasting and always needed a chaser.

"Screw it," he mumbled to himself and pixelated some cherry flavored alka-seltzer instead. Blindly reaching for his third glass of water he tossed the two tablets in the drink.

"Sanderson," Wanda came from up behind the pixie unannounced.

Sanderson swung his head over his shoulder looking directly towards her. "yes," he asked.

Wanda cleared her throat hesitant to explain what she learnt in the bathroom then said. "where did H.P. go,"

"He went out to clear his head," Sanderson coughed. "though I'm sure I can't blame him." whether it had to do with the confession of his feelings. H.P. was very privy to divulge much of any of his own emotions for him to draw an accurate conclusion to how he felt about the matter.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "I'm sure,"

Wanda taking a seat at the table asked. "Listen, Sanderson I think it's time we had a heart to heart." far be it from her to ever mention she would be able to say that to an enemy. But their meeting from yesterday felt like an odd coincidence rather than fate.

To Timmy and Cosmo's dismay the search for Wanda was coming up empty handed. Nobody in Fairy World had seen or heard from Wanda since last night. They didn't even bother to ask Big Daddy, Cosmo wasn't willing to face her father for anything even if Timmy wished for it. There was literally no leads, nothing they could possibly use to actually find Wanda. It's like she dropped off the face of the earth or something. With what little patience Timmy had left in him he led Cosmo down to down the street to the local diner where Cosmo and Wanda frequented when they were teens.

They found themselves a booth to sit in while they thought of the next course of action to take. Cosmo could tell Timmy wasn't doing so good as they day progressed and he could see it in his godson's eyes. They were glassy, he tried not to look sad, but Timmy's behavior was just too upsetting to watch anymore.

"I'm sure Wanda's out there thinking about us," Cosmo said reassuring Timmy.

Timmy paused a moment that replied. "yeah, Wanda wouldn't ditch us...would she?" his voice sound frightened by Wanda's departure. It wasn't fair that Wanda had left this long without even considering to come home to explain anything.

"I'm sure she has her reasons," Cosmo replied trying to defend his wife's actions. After all he was the one who pissed her off. Despite the fact Wanda was the one who initiated the argument. This was one adult problem he knew Timmy could not solve by himself. Somehow he wished it could be one of those situations where you could wave a wand and make everything better.

But magic can't solve everything.

Timmy said nothing as he quietly contemplated his godfather's words.

"Want a milkshake, Timmy?" Cosmo offered.

Tearing brimming in his godson's eyes looked up to Cosmo. "sure," he was doing his best not to cry. Wiping away some tears that streamed down his cheeks. He did his best to stop, but more just came in it's place after he wiped them away. He was honestly worried about his godmother and crying in a public wasn't going to find her any faster. Cosmo quickly switched sides sitting next to Timmy where he struggling against hiding away his worries.

"Oh, Cosmo I hope we find her soon," Timmy sobbed as he hugged his godfather tightly around the waist.

"It's okay, Timmy, it's okay," Cosmo said softly as he held the small boy till his tears subsided.


End file.
